Various types of cellular phone holders are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is a support and carrying apparatus for a cellular phone including an adjustable padded strap and a snap buckle fastener having a male member attached to a right end of the strap. The strap is configured to fit over a neck of a wearer. A top end of each of a right second strap and a left second strap of a pair of second straps is attached to a female member of the snap buckle fastener and a left end of the strap, respectively. What has been further needed is for each of a right mounting base and a left mounting base to be attached to a bottom end of each of the right second strap and the left second strap, respectively. A length adjustment mechanism is configured to rotate a lead screw to increase and, alternately, decrease the distance between the right mounting base and the left mounting base. Lastly, what has been needed is for each of a right arm support and a left arm support of a pair of telescopic arm supports to be pivotably attached to each of the right mounting base and the left mounting base, respectively. A middle arm support is attached to the right arm support and the left arm support. A cellular phone is thus removably mountable between an interior surface of each of the right mounting base and the left mounting base. The middle arm support is removably disposed underneath a bottom surface of the cellular phone. The support and carrying apparatus for a cellular phone thus eliminates the need for the wearer to hold a cellular phone in his hand while streaming videos and movies. The pivotable pair of arm supports allows the wearer to adjust the angle of the cellular phone in order to better view its display screen.